Trains and railroads in San Esperito
Trains and railroads are system of transportation in the Just Cause game series. Common description See wikipedia: Train and Rail transport. Just Cause San Esperito has two trains, both featured in missions. Both trains are towed by the same armored looking locomotive number 57. Mission River of Blood River of Blood takes place at Quayside loading area. The area has a small harbor at a river and two short railroads, both of which end at inaccessible tunnels. The train here is transporting "nitric" rocket fuel and shipping containers. See the mission and location articles for full details. Mission Guadalicano Choo Choo Guadalicano Choo Choo takes place along the nameless southern railroad. The railroad does not have any tunnel entrances, so it's unknown how the locomotive 57 got there. Both ends of the railroad are at long garages. The western end is on a hill east of Mendoza International Airport and the eastern end of the railroad is on a hill just west of Don Ernesto Harbor. Neither end of the railroad has a road leading to it, or any cranes, so the railroad doesn't seem to have any real value. The train here transports rocket components and has 3 cars with Automatic surface to air missile launchers. There's also a few closed armored looking cars. See the mission article for full details. Suspicious tunnels There are two tunnel entrances near the Rioja 03 Lava camp safehouse, which look exactly the same as the tunnel entrances at the Quayside loading area, but strangely there's no railroad leading from one to the other. To find it, drive along the road away from the safehouse. There should soon be a cliff at the right side of the road. Look down and you'll see it. Gallery (JC1) Train at Quayside.png|Train at Quayside loading area. Mako Ocra.png|Train at Quayside loading area. Quayside 2.png|A large old broken railroad bridge at Quayside, overlooking the railroad that's still used. Guadalicano Choo Choo 2.png|Guadalicano Choo Choo train. Guadalicano Choo Choo 1.png|Guadalicano Choo Choo train. Guadalicano Choo Choo 4.png|The Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito at the end of the mission. JC1 southern railroad map design error.png|A railroad bridge at this location has a major map design error. Railroad Bridge Glitch.png|The AI traffic is stopped by the low railroad bridge. Just Cause 3 As featured in the JC3 gameplay trailer and a couple of pre-launch gameplay videos, Medici has at least one railroad. The railroad of the monorail type. The railroad is has an armored looking train that transports shipping containers Medici Military armored vehicles, a CS7 Thunderhawk fighter and construction materials (steel poles). The train appears and can get derailed in normal gameplay (outside of missions). The train may be armed with SAMs, as Hijacking the plane will result in getting hit with missiles. Strangely, the locomotives have large shields at the front. The top edge of the shield is much higher than the rest of the train. Gallery (JC3) JC3 train.png|Train transporting a CS Baltdjur and Urga Bkolos 2100. JC3 train transporting CS7 Thunderhawk.png|Train transporting a CS7 Thunderhawk. JC3 two trains.png|Two trains being attacked. Trivia *See also: Cable cars and ski lift. Category:Content Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Vehicles